Autonomous robots are deployed in a site including multiple data centers to patrol the data centers to collect sensor data such as temperature, humidity, radio-frequency identification (RFID) proximity/location, or the like.
Researches on the robot have been made on finding a location or a path of a robot in the data center. In some cases, one or more robots may be shared among multiple data centers, however, it is a challenge for data center operators to ensure that each robot is able to become self-aware of its location when it is moved within a site or from one data center to another during its sleep mode. Since the sensor data collected are associated with a data center, the robot might not provide correct data without knowing its location.